


Flipping The Script

by WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Excessive use of italics, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs/pseuds/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs
Summary: “So what, then?  Why ain't you never let me top?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know we've all wanted this for sooo long. Some GuzNanu with Nanu on the bottom for fucking once. 
> 
> I'm just sorry it had to be me to write it and not somebody less inept  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hc Guzma to be in his twenties (damn near thirty)/Nanu to be in his early forties-ish.  
> Doesn't really matter, but this is post-game. Assuming everything in Sun+Moon happened within the last year.
> 
> Nanu is old and chubby and soft and fuzzy and I will not hear anything contradicting that \o/

“Stop laughing!” 

The last person he'd expect himself to be saying that to was Nanu. Both because he was never one to show any human emotion, and also because honestly? If Nanu were ever to laugh— _genuinely,_ not the sarcastic bitter chuckle he gave when vaguely referencing whatever trauma completely destroyed him and landed him where he is today—it should be something incredible. It should be akin to encountering whatever mythical Pokemon actually existed out there—but _shiny._ It should be something that made you happy to be alive. 

Not something that made Guzma want to fucking strangle the guy. 

Nanu, hunched over with his shoulders shaking in silent laughter, hand over his face to hide his smile. His fucking _smile,_ it was even bigger than that stupid shit-eating grin he loved flashing. 

And it was all at Guzma's expense. 

Nanu could barely spare a glance up at Guzma without another snicker escaping. Just seeing him trying to look angry and threatening to get him to stop, but instead sitting with his arms crossed, face burning red and cheeks puffed out—he was honestly _pouting_ at him. 

Nanu tries to offer something to help him ease up, and for once actually had some fucking _life_ in his voice. “How was I _not_ supposed to laugh? Especially with the way you said it...” 

“It's true!” Guzma throws his arms up in offense, “I'm a natural-born alpha male!” 

Nanu snorts at him that time. 

“Well, what about you, huh?” Guzma tries to turn it back around on him, “You ever tried bottoming? Are ya scared, old man?” 

Nanu's smile finally fades at that, looking unimpressed at the taunting, “Is that really what you're resorting to now?” 

“Still not hearing a “no”,” Guzma smirks and straightens up in pride, as though he's gotten the upper hand. 

A sigh and a roll of his eyes and Nanu's typical mood has returned, “ _Yes,_ I have bottomed before, and no, I'm not scared to do it again.” 

“So what, then? Why ain't you never let me top?” Guzma plants his hands on the sofa and looks at him accusingly, “You got somethin' to hide?” 

Nanu doesn't even wanna think of what he's trying to imply there. Instead, he smirks and shoots back “Because, you've never seemed like a 'natural-born alpha male.'” 

Guzma glares daggers at him, as though trying to scare him into taking it back (no doubt a tactic he's used on his Grunts for similar reasons). It just looks like more pouting to Nanu. 

“And besides...” he idly scratches his cheek and continues, “I haven't said I'd _never_ let you top. Never even opposed to it, really. I ain't holding you back.” 

There's a split second where Guzma face goes blank before his lips curl into a wicked smile. He throws himself back to perch on his knees and claps his hands together. 

“Oh hell yeah! Thas what I'm talkin' about!” 

“Is it?” Nanu raises an eyebrow. 

“Shut up,” Guzma orders as he pushes Nanu back into the sofa. “so sick of your shit, old man,” he straddles him with a mumble. 

Nanu has another quip ready but is silenced as Guzma catches his mouth in a rough kiss, but he manages to smirk against him before reciprocating. 

Guzma's quick to use his tongue, always so eager for it. He barely lets their lips touch before he's licking his way into their mouth. Nanu always internally rolls his eyes at it; Guzma really is like a teenager, even despite being damn near thirty. 

His hands move down Nanu's body, one stroking along his inner thigh and the other trailing down his back. Pairing that with Guzma pulling away to lick from his collarbone all the way up his neck and to his ear, he can feel the older man gasp and even the slight tremble in his exhale. 

Nanu grabs a fistful of Guzma's jacket and tries to mumble, “Bedroom, now,” as quiet but insistent as he can. Guzma makes a noise of protest and bites down into his neck, hard. Nanu has to suppress himself from arching up into that, and pushes the younger man off of him. “lube's in the bedroom, you can fuck me sooner if we move now.” 

Guzma makes another frustrated noise but pulls himself to his feet nonetheless. The prospect of speeding things up always gets him to cooperate, no matter how much he gripes about it. 

Most of the actual living space was in the far back of the police station. Nanu wasn't one for first impressions, but at the very least thank Bulu nobody who walked into the station had to see where he fucking _slept._

Guzma had been shocked the first time he saw anything beyond the front of the station, doubly so when he realized Nanu had an actual _bed._ Not just a futon or even a mattress on the floor, but one that actually stood on posts. He'd been less shocked when realizing that it was mostly for his Meowths, who liked hiding underneath. 

Nanu decided to forgo checking the room for any Meowths hiding right then. He wasn't about to crouch down when there may not even be one there, because he'd never be able to get back up again. 

Instead he found himself being pushed back onto the bed with Guzma pinning and towering over him. He wore a hungry look that reminded Nanu far too much of his Persian. 

“ _I'm_ taking the lead,” he states with a proud smirk. 

It takes all of Nanu's self control to hold back the most exaggerated eye roll ever. Guzma still clinging to these dumb perceptions of power dynamics during sex has him cringing internally. 

Thankfully he's pulled out of his secondhand embarrassment by Guzma grinding hips down against him. That gets an audible moan from Nanu, which Guzma takes as an opportunity to kiss him again. Seals their mouths together and licks his way inside, all while carrying a steady rhythm of rocking against him. Nanu's hands find his hips and grab tightly, arching to match those movements with his own. The added pressure makes them both groan into the kiss. 

Guzma pulls away to continue where they had left off, latching on to Nanu's neck. This time he actually sucks and bites a mark into pale skin. His tongue laves over the mark after a particularly hard bite earns him a hiss from above. One large hand is stroking through Nanu's thin hair while the other drifts down to slide up his shirt. 

He lets both hands then trace across and rest over the soft midsection, readjusting his position to then press a kiss right to the center of Nanu's chest. Burying his nose into the thick expanse of grey hairs allows him to inhale the cop's natural scent, primarily his sweat. Guzma gives an audible sigh at that, flicking his tongue out to trace a trail all the way up to his collarbone to get that taste. 

His mouth moves over take a nipple into his mouth, a move that sends a jolt through Nanu and makes his expression twitch. Guzma's hands all over him only serve as a reminder that he's softened up over the years (both due to age and inactivity), and he especially carries it in his upper half. He's mostly indifferent towards it, and towards Guzma's fixation on his chest—but feeling strong hands and teeth digging into him makes him groan nonetheless. 

He feels Guzma bite down, just enough to redden the surrounding flesh, before moving to the opposite side to do the same. That time he bites harder, feels the muscles underneath tense and Nanu has to bite back another sound. 

One more stride down has Guzma lapping at his navel, following the trail of hair past it to nip at the edge of his pants. His mouth moves away, instead placing a huge hand over Nanu's crotch. His fingers trace along the shape of his cock, stroking and squeezing only the slightest bit and only for a second. And repeats it, again and again for what seems like an agonizingly long time. It's enough to make Nanu twitch his hips up and give a frustrated grunt. 

“What's up, old man?” Guzma taunts, a slight chuckle in his voice, “Meowth got yer tongue?”

Nanu huffs through his nose, trying not to let the frustration show in his voice, “Fuckin'... use your mouth for something other than _smirking_.”

Guzma snorts at that and holds back the “look who's talking” comeback in his mind. Instead giving in and unfastening Nanu's slacks. He completely strips down his lower half, leaving Nanu in his shirt and nothing else. The realization of which makes Guzma smirk and Nanu glare and squirm uncomfortably. 

Finally he takes Nanu's cock in his hand, giving a few experimental strokes before settling on a steady pace, a move that earns a relieved sigh from above. He's leaned in close enough to let his breath ghost across it, warm sighs matching every upstroke and he can actually _feel_ the flesh pulse in his hand. 

Guzma drags his tongue from the bottom up, kisses the tip, and lets a mouthful of spit fall from his lips to slide all the way down the length. Quickly his hand smears it all the way around, slicking flesh and easing its movements. 

His tongue circles the head once, twice—three times before finally being sucked into the heat of his mouth. Never takes in any more than just the head,tonguing the slit and sucking hard (and accidentally popping off when he starts moving too fast). 

His quick movements and hyper-focusing on the most sensitive part makes Nanu tremble, his moans coming out as shaky panting. It's when he feels Guzma humming against him that he finally places a hand on his head to stop him. 

“Wh... what are you doing?” Nanu insists, ignoring the tremble in his voice. 

Guzma pulls away entirely and moves to sit up. “Anticipating your bitching at me for not sucking your cock good enough?” he idly answers, shrugging off his jacket and tugging his shirt off over his head (conveniently knocking off his glasses in the same motion). He smirks when he notices Nanu admiring his body—lean but not skinny, with just enough muscle to be practical, and black studs through each of his nipples (Guzma's especially proud of those). 

“Now,” Guzma draws his attention, “lift your legs up.” 

“Why?” 

“So I can eat you out.” 

The look on Nanu's face was priceless. That split second of shock and confusion that he'd never let show normally, followed by him quickly reigning it in and turning a shade of red that Guzma's never seen on him. It's too great, and it makes Guzma grin the wickedest, toothiest grin ever. 

“What, you never been rimmed before?” Guzma taunts. 

Nanu sighs and tries to will his embarrassment to go away. “Of course not; I've always been the one _giving_ the rim job.” 

Guzma scoffs at that, “Jeez, what kinda life you been livin'?” 

“The kind that doesn't regularly involve interacting with people who want to shove their tongue in my ass?” 

“Dude,” Guzma actually laughs, “I can guarantee that you've encountered at least a few folks in the past _year_ who've wanted to do that, specifically, with you.” 

Nanu's blush comes back more furious than ever and it's all he can do to look away to avoid Guzma's delighted gaze. 

Nanu allows himself to be led into position; sitting up further on the bed, propped up against pillows, knees bent and legs spread far too wide. He's never felt so exposed, and it only intensifies with Guzma's head right between his legs and a hungry look in his eyes. Both his arms are slung around Nanu's legs, one reaching to jerk his cock and the other simply clawing at his thigh. 

He barely has a chance to get situated before he feels Guzma's tongue against him, dragged across at an agonizingly slow pace and punctuated with a moan. The hand on his cock resumes it's once steady pace, offering a distraction from the bizarre sensation. 

A sensation which continues, with a tongue warm and wet and prodding at his hole. Nanu can't stop staring down at him; the way his eyes flutter shut, his blissed out expression and the way he just loses himself in the moment, the subtle shifting of his hips... 

Fuck—he just realized Guzma's grinding against the mattress, and can't help the little shiver it sends through him. The younger man apparently notices, and peeks his eyes open to look at Nanu dead on. Nanu can't look him in the eyes, quickly averting his gaze. 

Guzma isn't thinking when he presses his lips together in a kiss, nor when he seals his mouth around that area and _sucks._ All he knows in that moment is the choked cry from Nanu and the way he tries to press closer and the way it makes his dick throb. 

Guzma pulls off with a wet smack and a lazy smirk, again making eye contact as he drags his free hand around and to his mouth. Lets his tongue hang out and drags it along the length of his middle finger in an obscene gesture, then sucking the digit into his mouth. Pulls it back out with a string of spit from his lips and easily slides it inside Nanu. 

Nanu never noticed until this very second that Guzma's fingers are so incredibly long; it's a realization that makes his breath hitch in his throat. 

“How long since you been dicked, geezer?” the ex-Skull boss jeers. His other hand tugs Nanu's cock closer to him, peeling back the foreskin and kissing the tip. 

“Long enough,” is the best response he can give, letting a groan interrupt it when he feels the finger inside him curling and poking around. 

Guzma sneers at that sound and his voice drops a touch lower, “Feels pretty good, huh?”

“'Feel even better if it was more than one finger...” the older grunts. 

Guzma likes that answer, gives his cock a gentle squeeze before pulling his finger out. He takes the time to really _taste_ it—mumbling to himself “ _fuck_ , that's good,”—before lathering up his ring finger along with it. When sliding them in there's a bit more resistance, and it earns him a louder moan. 

The sound distracts him, and for a moment Guzma gets wrapped up in the scene before him. Watching the way his fingers thrust in and out and the flexing of his palm as he wiggles them inside. Even feeling and _seeing_ the way Nanu's dick twitches in his hand is amazing, with the first sticky bead of precum leaking from the slit. 

“Fuck... you look so good like this,” he doesn't even realize he's said it aloud until he sees Nanu clench his eyes shut and look away, as though asking Guzma stop looking at him. He can't do that, though, instead curling his fingers and watching the way the cop arches his back and lifts his hips off the bed, accompanied by the deep keening in his throat. 

When fingers are pulled out this time, Nanu's expecting them to return with three. Instead he sees Guzma diving back down again and tries to mentally prepare himself. 

Only to gasp and clench up again in surprise when he feels Guzma's tongue _pressing inside_ him, stroking along the inner walls to soothe the muscles and get him to relax. Guzma plunges his tongue in and out and moans along with the rhythm he's set. He notices Nanu very subtly spreading his legs further, and he takes the incentive to press his tongue in as deep as he can, something which rewards him with another audible cry. 

During this, he's had his hand on Nanu's cock the entire time, squeezing and stroking. And it's at that moment that he feels it leaking, a trail of precum drooling from the head and over his fingers. Guzma presses on the head with his thumb and feels Nanu jolt at that, and suddenly there's a hand in his hair pulling him back. 

Nanu runs his fingers through Guzma's hair before pulling away, faintly murmuring under his breath “'was gonna cum...” then glancing back up. 

Seeing Guzma, cheeks flushed red and eyes lidded and chin shiny with spit, licking the trail of cum off his fingers with a hum. “'love eating you out,” he mumbles, voice still low and clouded with lust, “Shit—I could do it forever...”

That actually has Nanu biting his lip at the thought of it—gets another interested twitch out of his dick as well. 

“Lube's by the bed,” he gestures, settling back down into the pillows as Guzma reaches over to grab it. In the same motion he's tugging off his sweats, letting his cock out with a relieved sigh. 

Nanu finds himself admiring the other man's cock, slim and smooth and maybe a touch longer than average (in a certain way matching his physique). He gives an appreciative hum watching Guzma lube himself up, with long slow strokes 'till it's coated and dripping the excess. 

Guzma's noticed his staring and draws his attention back by hooking a hand under his knee and pushing it back, and gets a pained hiss from Nanu. 

“Not as young as I used to be...” he grumbles, and it's Guzma who gives an annoyed sigh. 

“Couldja just keep your legs up for me, then?” Guzma moves his grip lower, squeezing his thigh and pushing that instead. 

“Not very long. Again, not that young,” he tries to compromise by digging his heels into the mattress and keeping his legs spread as far apart as he can get them—without sparking a stinging in his hips. 

“Yeah yeah...” Guzma mumbles, his attention now focused on guiding his cock, “Heard'ya the first time, ya old bastard...”

The tip of his cock smears lube against him just enough to help him slide in, and with a bit of force the head pops in. It's with a gasp and a deep groan that Guzma lets his head loll back, trailing his nails across Nanu's soft thighs. Even just that initial pressure, that _tightness_ is too much, and he has to hold back to keep from slamming in all at once. 

While Nanu is struggling to keep himself together. It's been so long he'd even forgotten that initial _burn_. His fists ball up in the sheets, his expression pained, and swears tumbling out from under his breath. 

They both take a moment to calm, during which Guzma pets the scratches he's left in an attempt to soothe them, and Nanu idly tugs his cock. It's after a few minutes that he can feel Nanu relax, if only a little, and nod his go-ahead to continue. 

The burn hasn't disappeared, but it's subsided, enough that he's ready. Which is good, as Guzma wastes no more time and immediately slides the rest of his length in, all in one swift thrust that makes Nanu's eyes roll back just a little. The new burn is almost eased by the higher almost _desperate_ moan from Guzma, and just seeing the way his body twitches as he's fully engulfed. 

They don't wait as long on this pause, if only because Guzma's so eager. He grabs hold of Nanu's hips hard and doesn't intend to let go, barely pulling back at all before driving back in. Nanu lets slip a pained cry at such a harsh impact, and tries to muster an appropriately intimidating glare. All he gets back is the most punchable smirk he's ever seen. 

Guzma's a bit easier on his next thrust, gradually picking up a slow and steady pace. The predictable rhythm helps Nanu grow more accustomed, enough for the burn to fade and the comfortable fullness to set in. It's easy enough that Nanu can throw one arm behind his head while the other jerks his dick. 

Then there's a suddenly harsh slam into him that makes his legs try to shut. He huffs at Guzma again only to feel him sitting up and planting his knees firmly down. Then an equally hard stab that hits his prostate dead-on and makes him arch off the bed. 

“ _Oh_ my, _fuck!_ _**Shit!**_ —right there...” 

Guzma's already a step ahead of him, his pace brutal and balls slapping against Nanu's ass with every lurch forward. The obscene sound is nearly drowned out with Guzma's own open-throated moans. Occasionally he'd force himself to hold back just to hear Nanu's, mainly grunts through clenched teeth, but once in a while earning that loud unabashed groan that one could get _drunk_ off. 

His pace falters slightly when he looks to Nanu. “Yeah, _tell me_ what you fucking want,” he orders, gritting through his teeth. 

He nearly cums just from the way Nanu looks him in the eyes and speaks with any trace of authority gone from his voice. 

“H... harder.”

Guzma curls in on himself and cuts off his own voice for a second. Eyes clenched, brows knit together, sweat dripping from his forehead down the side of his face, putting everything he can into _slamming_ in Nanu 'till the bed rocks underneath them. 

He watches Nanu's cock drooling precum and coating his own hand, noticing the way the pace of his hand has become frantic. His hips raise and stutter and then he gasps, mouth hanging open but nearly silent as his orgasm crashes over him without warning. Cum splatters his shirt in streaks and further dribbles down his hand, as wave after wave pulses through his very core. 

In the midst of it he's still able to look Guzma in the eye and mumble once more. 

“Give it—give it to me... cum inside me...” 

Guzma nearly does it on command, his pace faltering as he feels Nanu tightening around him, and buries himself as deep as he can. Nanu's words and tone and just the sight of him laying there flood his mind as the heat and pressure in his groin overwhelm him. 

He's hunched over Nanu when he cums, buried to the hilt inside him and still grinding in aching desperation to get closer. He cums in thick strands and it feels _burning hot,_ even so deep inside Nanu. He's gasping for air but words just spill from his mouth in a frenzy. 

“ _Yesyesyes **oh** my Ar—oh my **fuck** , fuck, Nanu, **please** — pleasepleaseplease, **yes** fuck— **fuck!**_ ” 

He chokes out a final sound as everything comes to a halt. His shoulders have tensed so tightly and he can barely will himself to relax; still hunching over Nanu and propped up with only his arms. Nanu's fallen back onto the bed, laying out with his shirt pulled up and a filthy hand resting on his belly. Even has Guzma softens inside him, the feeling of fullness he's missed for so long is familiar and comfortable. 

The older gives a sad sigh when Guzma pulls out, but welcomes the weight settling beside him. He doesn't say anything, but throws an arm over Nanu and pulls him closer. The silence settles over them even as the various fluids splattered between them begin to grow cold. 

Nanu's half asleep when Guzma finally speaks up. 

“So like... how was that?” 

Nanu smiles and his eyes peek open, “It was good. Nice.” His voice is already sounding a little hoarse from more use than usual. 

Guzma hums and nods in acknowledgment. 

“...What was that all about, though?” Nanu prods, “I've never heard you like that before.” 

The ex-Skull Boss's eyes are still closed when he snorts. “I could ask you the same thing.” he's smirking as his hand reaches over to rest on Nanu's, “D'you love getting dicked that much, or was I just incredible?” 

Nanu chuckles quietly. Only to then do it again, without restraint, and grow louder. Guzma's eyes snap open, his face burns and his expression falls. 

“Don't you dare...” he threatens. 

It's too late; Nanu had his face buried in the pillow and his shoulders are shaking with laughter. Guzma grunts in frustration and doesn't see when Nanu turns to face him again, a genuine delighted smile on his face. His tone is joking, but it still makes Guzma flush when he says it. 

“No; you're really just _that_ amazing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> why does everything i write always turn into emotions. i call bs.
> 
> follow my bitch ass on tumblr for more nonsense : "hippocratessocrates"


End file.
